Bυт ι'м α Pяιиςєѕѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Una princesa busca y necesita a un príncipe, no a una princesa... ¿Cierto, Ella?::.


**Disclaimer: TD series **no** me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Ah, y **tampoco** me pertenece la película en la cual se basa la historia.**

_**Hey! **_**No tengo excusa para esto... Nyeh, en verdad sí la tengo 9v9u; es un regalo de cumpleaños :'D y mi inspiración sigue rara desde el fic humanizado de Cars2 que preparo ¬w¬... No, no, esto no es publicidad subliminal para que lo lean cuando lo publique -w- (?).**

**»Aclaración: Ésta historia se basa en la vieja película de But I'm a Cheerleader, por lo que los apellidos son los mismos que los de la película y el escenario sería similar saaaaalvo unos pequeños-grandes detalles que verán en el transcurso de la historia, y que ahora son spoilers \owo/.**

**»Advertencia: FemSlash &amp; crack por todos lados; futuro Slash y métodos anticuados &amp; sexistas que no deben ser tomados en serio; OoC.**

**»Para la cumpleañera: _Sam, sabes que te adoro xD y como también sabes lo distraída que soy... ¿qué mejor que adelantarte el regalo y tratar de completarlo antes de tu cumpleaños uwu? ¡Espero que te guste :'D! Y que también te gusten los detallitos especiales que hay por ahí ¬w¬._**

**Sin nada más con que distraerlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**But I'm a Pri**__**ncess!**_

* * *

Desde las gradas, la vista era fabulosa.

Faldas cortas se mecían, algunas rápidas, otras lentas, pero todas siempre terminaban revelando aquello que solían dejar a imaginación. Eran porristas, su deber era animar multitudes, y así lo conseguían la mayor parte del tiempo.

Perdida entre lo que la vista le deparaba, una única muchacha en particular parecía fantasear, totalmente ajena a la chica que estaba sentada detrás suyo o de la mirada que una rubia —con corona de plástico sobre sus rizos— le dedicaba.

— ¿Crees que algún día seré tan bonitas cómo ellas? —Preguntó con tono soñador y una gran sonrisa—. Ese es mi mayor sueño, Sugar —confesó al voltearse para ver a la rubia, llevándose ambas manos a un lado de su pálido rostro.

Sugar Williams rodó los ojos sin siquiera molestarse por disimular. En otro momento le hubiese gruñido antes de lanzar un uno de sus típicas burlas pero, al estar de muy buen humor —el tamaño del sándwich que sostenía lo garantizaba—, optó por contestarle:

—Podría ser. Aunque si quieres mi belleza, podrías tratar de tirarte de algún puente alto; eso realmente serviría.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando bajó la mirada, aunque al alzar la vista sus profundos ojos ónix parecían brillar —y no, no les había caído la purpurina que usaba únicamente en las pestañas— al grado de asustar a Sugar.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Luces más rara de lo normal —apuntó antes de darle un descuidado mordisco a su bocado—, y eso es decir mucho —añadió, comiendo con la boca abierta.

— ¡He recordado algo, querida amiga! —Repentinamente animada, Ella abrazó a Sugar de forma fugaz, cosa que asombró y luego molestó a la rubia—. ¡Tendré una cita con Amy después de clases!

— ¡¿Una cita con quién?!

Algo asqueada —pero disimulándolo—, Ella sólo se hizo a un lado de donde Sugar acababa de escupir su comida. Sin embargo, de nuevo quedó ensimismada en las porristas cuando éstas dejaron caer todos sus pompones, indicando que la práctica había terminado por ese día.

— ¿Tiene que hacer eso todos los días? —preguntó Scarlett a la rubia, sin levantar la mirada del libro apoyado en su regazo. Sabiendo que Sugar no la entendería, se limitó a señalar como Ella aplaudía conforme daba saltitos de danza.

—Pfff… De seguro es lesbiana —respondió con simpleza, junto a un vago gesto de su mano.

Segundos después, analizando lo que dijo cuando vio como Scarlett alzaba una ceja y cerraba su libro —quizá, por interés en el tema, o por-quien-sabe-que-cosa—, Sugar pareció tener una revelación divina, sus ojos la delataron.

Al fin tenía con qué deshacerse de esa molestia cantarina del _feo _vestido rosado.

* * *

Por los enormes corredores vacíos de la secundaria, se sentía como toda una princesa andando por su propio castillo. Postura firme, frente en alto, hermosa sonrisa en rostro (¿en dónde más estaría?); Ella tenía todo lo fundamental de una princesa cliché… ejem, Disney. Ella tenía todo lo fundamental como para ser una princesa Disney en la vida real. Aparte de aquellos rasgos que cualquiera podía adquirir, la muchacha parecía ser la inocencia y la bondad personalizada y, por último —pero no menos importante— una envidiable voz que lograba armonizarse con los animales a su alrededor.

Sólo un ciego sordo no se daría cuenta de que Ella era una princesa, aunque fuese la princesa de la Secundaria Pathikew (ya que la probabilidad de que sus padres comprar un reino para convertir a Ella en princesa era completamente remota). Y hasta tendría su legítima corona, la cual la llevaría con orgullo una vez la coronaran en el Baile de despedida.

Si aquella princesa hubiese sido un gato, se habría podido escuchar su ronronear sin tener la necesidad de estar medianamente cerca de ella; así de feliz se encontraba cuando llegó a su casillero en busca de algunos apuntes y partituras que se llevaría a casa.

Sin embargo, apenas lo abrió, escuchó varias risas aproximarse desde el corredor. Eso aumentó más su buen humor y le contagió la risa luego de echarle un vistazo más a su póster, ese que tenía a una modelo vestida como Bella (de La Bella &amp; La Bestia).

—Me pregunto por qué te habré elegido a ti, amiguita, y no a Paris como Ariel —le habló al póster del mismo modo con el que le hablaba a todos los demás seres vivientes—, ella sí tiene como rellenar el…

—Vaya, Ella, no creí que eras _de ese bando_ —le comentó uno de sus compañeros de clase. Aunque no levantó la vista para verla, se veía bastante divertido mientras tecleaba algo en su iPhone—. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

—Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando, Topher —contestó con una sonrisa amable—. Sólo me gusta coleccionar afiches con mis princesas favoritas. Si quieres alguno, te podría regalar el que más te guste. Tengo un montón de repetidos por ir una y otra vez a ver Luna &amp; Sol… ¡Aw! ¡Cuánta tragedia en ese hermoso romance!

— ¿Fuiste por Blair Fallstar o por Tristan Köller? —indagó Topher, mirando tan sagaz como travieso a la azabache.

— ¡Totalmente por Blair! —Respondió más sonriente que antes mientras empezaba a girar, soñando con las fantasiosas escenas de aquél filme que rozaba lo cursi—. Ella es toda una princesa… Desearía tener su sedoso cabello, o sus hermosos ojos aqua… ¡Oh! ¡Y sus labios rosados y bes…!

—Lo único que quiere Topher es asegurarse de que irás al campamento que organiza su padre todos los años, por esta época—interrumpió Scarlett, apareciendo de la nada y con varios libros pegados a su busto— y, por lo que vi… creo que eso ya está bastante seguro.

Las palabras de la pelirroja provocaron que Ella volviese a poner los pies en el suelo… parcialmente.

— ¿Es un campamento para princesas? —preguntó tan inocente como sonriente cuando la volvió a ver.

Por supuesto, Scarlett negó con la cabeza después de cerrar el casillero de la chica. La mirada que le dedicó a Topher le avisó que era momento para irse.

—Lo descubrirás cuando estés ahí —dijo, comenzando a marcharse una vez el chico siguió por el corredor—. Con todo lo que Sugar ha hecho público, es casi improbable que tus padres ignoren el hecho de que te gustan las personas de tu mismo sexo.

— ¿Ah?

Al notar la confusión de Ella sólo por ese pequeño monosílabo, no le quedó más opción que volvérselo a decir con palabras más «simples».

—"Tu mejor amiga" le contó a todos que te gustan las chicas—resumió, deteniéndose para verla por encima de su hombro—. Y sí, también se los dijo a tus padres antes de irse.

—Pero a mí no me gustan las chicas —comentó con consternación, llevándose una mano al inicio de su pecho por inercia— ¿Por qué Sugar haría algo así?

—Porque eres físicamente más atractiva que ella, y te odia —soltó de la nada, volviendo a retomar su rumbo. Aunque a medio camino, pareció recordar algo más para decir—. Y, Ella…

— ¿Sí, Scarlett?

—Los padres de Amy la sacaron temprano de clases. No tendrán esa cita de la que habías hablado antes.

— ¿Sus padres? —Ella comenzó a alarmase cuando su imaginación dramática se encendió— ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No realmente, pero posiblemente los tuyos ya estén de camino aquí. Al igual que los míos también —agregó con desprecio únicamente al final, mientras apretaba los puños.

* * *

Tal y como Scarlett le había dicho, alguien de su familia fue a recogerla a la Secundaria antes de que las clases terminasen. Aunque no fueron sus padres, su tío la excusó para que regresase a casa en su Cadillac.

Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, su tío no pasaba más allá del «sí», del «no» y del «tal vez» cuando tenía la vista exclusivamente en el camino. Quizá por eso, el viaje se les hizo relativamente corto a los dos; después de todo, por más de que Ella preguntó por qué todos estaban tan misteriosos con ella, su tío no dijo nada de relevancia... salvo algo que alimentó las esperanzas de su sobrina.

— ¿Así que todo el servicio secreto quiere protegerme anónimamente hasta que vaya al campamento para princesas? —repitió, a punto de estallar de felicidad…, figuradamente hablando.

Sin embargo, la magia pareció acabar para su tío cuando detuvo el auto enfrente a la casa de Ella Blommfield.

—Hasta aquí llega mi trabajo, pequeña —dijo, sonriendo de tal modo que reflejaba el alivio contenido que sentía.

Luego de una efusiva despedida, Ella bajó del coche como toda una princesa e, incluso, saludó a unas palomas blancas que pasaron volando por su lado.

«¡Un buen presagio!»

_Cuan equivocada estaba… _Ni siquiera había visto la camioneta azul _de True Directions _aparcada a un lado del Cadillac de su tío.

* * *

— ¡Familia! ¡He llegado! —proclamó con los brazos abiertos una vez entró a la sala principal en la que, como siempre, debía de estar solamente su abuela. Pero no. Ahí no sólo estaba su abuela; estaban sus padres, sus tres tías, sus dos primos y… Sugar.

_Oh, no…_

En contra todo pronóstico, Ella palideció más cuando se llevó ambas manos al rostro, completamente horrorizada.

— ¿Quién murió? —preguntó, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse rápidamente.

—Nadie, cariño —la tranquilizó su madre, forzando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa—. Es sólo que… estamos algo preocupados por… ti; eso mismo.

—Sugar y otro compañero tuyo nos aclararon la idea que teníamos sobre ti —soltó su padre, manteniéndose al otro lado de la habitación—. Es por eso que decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Cartas? ¿En qué asunto? —cuestionó Ella, sin estar segura de a quien mirar—. ¿Me castigarán y ya no iré al campamento para princesas?

No hubo más respuesta que el ruido de unos pasos que se aproximaron a ella.

—Como lo dijo tu madre, todos los que estamos aquí nos preocupamos por ti —le dijo el hombre morocho y vestido de azul que, aparentemente, había salido de la nada. Aunque trataba de mostrarse amable, sus facciones delataban lo poco que le debían pagar para molestarlo así— y yo estoy aquí para ayudarles a hablar.

— ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! —reía Sugar, codeando al punk de expresión aburrida que tenía a su lado.

Más confundida, Ella asintió y esperó a que su familia volviese a su lugar. Mientras ellos se acomodaban, su negruzca vista fue atrapada por lo que rezaba la ajustada remera celeste del fornido hombre morocho; eran las simples palabras «straight is great» resaltadas con azul.

—Lo que todo el mundo aquí quiere decir, es que te van a encerrar "hasta que te cures" —le avisó con cierta indiferencia su primo punk cuando se le acercó.

— ¿Curarme de qué? ¿Lo dicen por mi voz, de nuevo? Porque puedo dejar de cantar si es lo que realmente…

Pero, sin dejar que su primo le explicara, el hombre de azul la empujó sutilmente hasta dejarla en frente de donde todos los demás estaban sentados.

—Lo primero será ponerse cómodos —dijo y, con un gesto, le indicó a Ella que se debía sentar.

Nuevamente, Ella asintió y tomó asiento sobre la silla roja que tenía al lado.

— ¿Cuál es la siguiente orden, sargento? —burló nuevamente el primo punk, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del hombre.

—Duncan, déjalo. Él sólo trata de ayudarlos —regañó su madre con seriedad, aunque él sólo rodó los ojos—. Uh. Hatchet, prosiga, por favor.

— ¿Alguien quiere empezar a hablar? —preguntó, ignorando lo sucedido y mirando a los mayores en particular hasta que alguien optó por ponerse de pie.

—Ella, todos te amamos —empezó a decir su padre— pero hoy tus amiguitos realmente confirmaron nuestras sospechas ante tus… tus… tus comportamientos anormales. Pensábamos que sólo habías sido influenciada por todas esas películas Disney que solías ver de pequeña, pero cuando creciste no perdiste ese modo extraño en el que actúas todos los días. ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba esa mujer de la televisión y tú…?

—Agh. Ella, dulzura. Todos aquí creemos que eres lesbiana —cortó su madre, poniéndose de pie y delante de su padre.

Ella sólo parpadeó, más sorprendida que confundida.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también fui gay. —Con eso dicho, Hatchet llamó la atención de la princesa y de Duncan—. Pero ya no lo soy, y ahora trabajo para ayudar a gente como tú, que sólo está confundida por culpa de las tendencias.

—Pero yo no estoy confundida —alcanzó a decir Ella una vez entendió algo del panorama. Lejos de molestarse, empezó a reírse ligeramente por lo cómico que encontraba el asunto—. No soy… lesbiana, o como quieran llamarlo. ¿Por qué creen que…?

—Para empezar, tienes el cabello corto —dijo con seriedad su tía más alta, pasándole el espejo que su abuela le alcanzó de la otra sala, para que se pudiera ver a sí misma.

—No tienes ninguna foto de chicos en tu cuarto —siguió su otra tía, la más baja y regordeta—. Solo de "princesas".

— ¡También tiene estas fotos en su casillero! —soltó Sugar, sacando de su bolso varios afiches repletos de hermosas modelos, los cuales empezó a repartir como si estuviese en medio de una convención.

— ¡Pero me gustan sus vestidos! —se excusó Ella, empezando a alarmarse.

—Eso solamente es creíble cuando tienes cuatro años, Ella —comentó su prima de coletas, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de la música gay que escucha?! —Sugar volvió a destacarse entre todos, ahora mostrando el iPad que tenía en la mano—. Me dijo que le gustaban Madonna, Lady GaGa y… alguien más.

—Sin contar que nunca has besado a un chico, Ella —terminó por decir su madre, mirándola después de cruzarse de brazos—. Pero sí sapos.

— ¡Trataba de encontrar a mi príncipe azul! ¡Eso prueba que no soy así!

—Niña, sólo estás en negación —trató de calmarla Hatchet—. En _True Directions _te llevaremos por el buen camino hasta que logres curarte.

—Estarás en rehabilitación, cariño —añadió su padre, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Imagínalo como... Homosexuales Anónimos —comentó su madre, sonriendo al acariciarle el cabello—; serán unos pocos meses, y se pasarán rápido.

—Además, no irás sola —apoyó su tía rubia, empujando a Duncan hasta lograr dejarlo al lado de Ella, ya que el punk se mantenía firme en no querer moverse—. Tu querido primo Duncan también necesita curarse… Y pasar tiempo lejos de aquí —añadió por lo bajo al alejarse.

—Como si lo necesitara —dijo al rodar los ojos—. De ninguna forma iré a ese loquero que…

* * *

Sentados en la parte trasera del Cadillac de su tío, Duncan mantenía la misma mueca amargada que tuvo en la casa de Ella, ella, en cambio, parecía triste, ya que suspiraba cada vez que miraba por la ventada.

—Extrañaré ver a Syren como Caperucita Roja…

—Esa ni siquiera era una princesa —fue lo único que comentó Duncan en todo el viaje, ya que las palabras censurables no contaban.

Ni se molestó en ver el autobús lleno de exuberantes porristas que pasaba por su lado… aunque Ella hasta lo volteó a ver.

Aunque… tal vez fue sólo su imaginación.

* * *

**Hey de vuelta! si llegaron hasta aquí son valientes~ creo o.ó.**

**No estoy segura de que alguien conozca la película, así que no daré spoilers de lo que está por suceder... peeeero diré que todos se llevarán una sorpresita~ con respecto a quienes estarán en el True Directions —al menos, eso espero xD— pero, sólo por las dudas... No habrá NoCo u.ó *se esconde detrás de una cortina y sigue así*. ¡Pueden empezar sus apuestas! O pedir, si quieren, que alguno de sus OC haga algún pequeño cameo en la extraña situación (?**

**Bene, creo que ya dije todo ovó... Entonces aprovecharé a avisarles —en el caso de que alguien lea esto— de que iba a seguir 'Momentos' con las parejas que me dieron... pero lo dejé al drabble #9 por comenzar a sentirme mal... y retomarlo así le quitaría la gracia, así que lo empezaré de nuevo cuando finalice/adelante un SameyxTrent, el Slash de Cars, otro fic centrado en Ella y otra sorpresita más que llevo en la bolsa -w- (?**

**Sin nada más con que extender esto, me retiro por el momento~; ¡Ciao ciao! &amp; grazie por leer n3n/.**


End file.
